The present invention relates generally to the fields of test strip devices and methods of detecting analytes. More specifically, the present invention relates to a test strip for the colormetric detection of glucose in whole blood and methods of use.
A variety of test strips for detecting an analyte from a sample are available and described in the literature. Of these, many have applications for the detection of glucose from whole blood. However there are many disadvantages to these devices. Some require a large sample volume to be applied to the test strip, others have a wet through problem and still others lead to contamination of the test strip tray. The present invention addresses these problems and provides related benefits.